Spike the Dragon vs Phineas Flynn
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Spike the Dragon from My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic and Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb. Description Hasbro vs Disney! Two friendly,smart,and cartoon characters battle it out in a clash between Magic vs Science! Who will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz:Magic, the supernatural force differs when compared to science, the intellectual force. Boomstick:And today we settle it between a battle with these clever two. ''' Wiz:Like Spike The Dragon, the #1 best friend and assistant to Twilight Sparkle. '''Boomstick:And Phineas Flynn, the young inventor of Danville.He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armors,and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spike the Dragon Wiz:During an entrance exam to Celestia's School for gifted unicorns, a young Twilight Sparkle was tasked with hatching a mysterious dragon egg. After the Sonic Rainboom occurred, Twilight released a huge amount of magic from her horn, hatching the young dragon Spike. Boomstick:Who the young dragon's parents were was still unknown, even to this day but he soon grow up to be Twilight's most loyal assistant and even had a crush on a certain pony, Rarity. Good for him. ' Wiz:And despite his small size, he's a force that's not to be taken lightly. He's strong enough to push large boulders,can bite through iron and solid matter, suffocate a king timber wolf,and managed to harm the Roc,who's capable of taking attacks from Twilight Sparkle. '''Boomstick:Like a dragon, he has claws that can be used to slash enemies, fangs that can eat through solid rock and gems,his tail can be used as a jackhammer,he can melt shit down with his iconic fire breath,which can melt a giant ice cloud and can send messages using it after learning from Celestia. ' Wiz:And finally after eight seasons, he's able to grow wings which allow him to fly and keep up with other characters in the series such as Twilight Sparkle, who can keep up with Princess Luna who reacted to beam emitted by the Elements of Harmony,which traveled the moon in seconds making his flight speed around the speed of light. 'Boomstick:Spike's also pretty clever,expierencing several challenges and puzzles and has overcame time and time again. But if need be, he can transform into a state called Adult Spike. ' Wiz:This state can only be achieved if Spike is motivated by extreme greed or anger. In this state, Spike loses his intelligence and is very simple minded but at the cost of increased strength and durability,with his fire breath becoming vastly stronger than before. However,if he remembers something he did in the past he will transform back to normal. '''Boomstick:Despite his scales, Spike can still feel pain and can be quite naive at times. He's also hated by the fanbase...yeah. Wiz:But even with all of that, Spike is one dragon you don't want to cross. Spike:Then maybe you won't mind if I...eat an entire tub of ice cream! Phineas Flynn Wiz:In the Tri-State area of Danville, two stepbrothers strive to have the best summer by building impossible machines for fun and their names are Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. However, we will only be discussing Phineas. Boomstick:Phineas and Ferb typically build things alongside their group of friends. Buford the bully also friend, Bajeet the nerd Buford bullies, and Isabella the girl who has obvious feelings for Phineas,despite him being oblivious. ' Wiz:Regardless,Phineas is far from being an ordinary child. He's strong enough to sledd through a tree without being injured,he can destroy various robots such as Normbots and Omnidroids with just a baseball launcher, and is capable of dodging multiple death traps alongside Ferb. He's also gifted with great intelligence being able to create inventions like a portal to Mars,a car that can drive on all terrains,a time machine,and more. '''Boomstick:However every genius isn't without their sweet tech. He carries a Baseball Launcher,which can fire a controlled baseball at his enemies,shoot corrosive soda with the Carbonator,lift large objects and enemies with the Anti-Gravity Ray,move faster than the Speed of Sound with his Super Shoes and more. ' Wiz:He also has Nanobots, which can create constructs of various objects and vehicles such as cars, planes, baseball bats, giant acorns and more. When Perry used these, he was capable of swinging back Norm's energy ball which created an explosion larger than Earth! He's also invented a State of Matter Transfer device that can turn solids into liquids and liquids into solids. 'Boomstick:Moving onto his ways of transportation, he has a jetpack which allows to fly and also has his spaceship which not only looks badass with its design but can travel around the sun and back in one second! ' Wiz:Even without his inventions,Phineas has shown to move swift speeds before. He's capable of reacting to a laser shot at his foot and once reacted to a baseball from his own Baseball Launcher. His baseball launcher is capable of tagging Meap's Ship in space in 12 seconds and the distance in particular is around 62 miles,meaning his baseball traveled around 18,600 mph (30,000 km/h). Considering Phineas has reacted to his baseball before,this should put him around that speed. 'Boomstick:While this triangle headed boy is known for his geniusness,he's FAR from flawless. ' Wiz:Phineas can be quite oblivious,despite his intellect and can be naive. 'Boomstick:But if you're looking to the have best summer ever, you should definetly give this youngster a call. ' Phineas:Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! '' Death Battle Spike and Rarity were walking around Equestria with a basket filled with gems. Rarity:Thanks for helping me find these Spike! I can finally finish my new outfit I'm working on. Spike:Aw,shucks it was nothing. As they were walking towards Rarity's house, Phineas and Ferb were flying around racing each other on kiddy rides. Ferb went past Phineas while Phineas accidently crashed into Rarity's house, and jumped off before the kiddy ride could explode Rarity's house. Rarity gasps. Rarity:My house! Rarity shouted in sadness. Spike ran over to see what caused the explosion, discarding the gems. Spike:Hey,what happened? Rarity:That kid over there blew up my house! Rarity exclaimed before pointing her hoof at Phineas. Phineas:I'm sorry about destroying your house mam but I think with the right tools I can- Rarity wasn't having it. Rarity:Spike,teach this guy a lesson because he destroyed my house! Spike:No one messes with my friends! Spike then got into a combat position as Phineas did the same. Phineas:I guess I know what I'm doing today! '---FIGHT---''' Spike ran towards Phineas and tried punching him but Phineas avoided and kicked back the young dragon, only staggering him a bit. Spike then shoots some fire breathes at Phineas,who ducks and cartwheels out of the way before pulling out the Carbonator and firing corrosive soda at Spike, causing both ranged attacks to clash and create a cloud. Spike then saw something small, a baseball? Phineas then used his Baseball Launcher to hit Spike with rapid succession until Spike bulldozes the ground with his tail and stuns Phineas,knocking the Baseball Launcher in the air where Spike flies to and breaks it in half with his hands and is in mid-air. Phineas then tries shooting Spike with the Carbonator again but Spike flies past the shots and punches Phineas back,making him fall to the ground. Phineas:Time for flight. Phineas flies using his Jetpack and both the baby dragon and young genius begin to have a aerial battle. Both began trading blows while in the sky,both surprisingly even. Spike uses his fire breath sideways to try and tag Phineas, who flies over the fire and tries kicking Spike however Spike flies towards Phineas and slashes his jetpack, causing it to leak gas. Spike:Sayanora dorito! Phineas then reach into his pocket and pulled out his Anti-Gravity Ray and tether with Spike,throwing him to the ground of Equestria. Spike:Oof! Phineas fell as well but uses his Carbonator to stop himself from falling. Phineas:Time to pick up the pace! Phineas then turned on his Super Shoes and began running through a forest while Spike kept up using his wings. Both fighters began running against each other with Spike slashing at Phineas a few times while flying and Phineas grabbing a boulder, breaking against his head while running and causing him to fall over. Phineas then continued to run around until Spike got back up and began to boil with anger, growing to the size of kaiju. Spike then transformed into his adult form and roar mighty, causing Phineas to scream and run from his sight and hide behind a tree. Phineas:Oh man, how do I beat something that's the size of a building? Wait that's it! Adult Spike was still rampaging the forest and burning down trees with his fire breath until Phineas was driving his spaceship,firing blasts of corrosive soda from his Carbonator from the window and forcing Spike to swing his arm in anger but Phineas flew past it. Spike then began using his fire breath to shoot down the spaceship but it was no use. Phineas then pulled out a lever and used his nanobots to create a large baseball bat, slamming Spike's head multiple times until Spike retalitate with his fire breath and Phineas then created a shield,blocking the flames. Phineas:Time to slay this dragon for good. Phineas then formed a sword using his nanobots, impaling Spike's chest and causing him to shrink down to normal. Spike:Darn you. Spike then began falling down,exhausting him enough to be unable to use his wings. Phineas:Now's my chance. Phineas then began returning to the ground and blitzed Spike using his Super shoes before firing the State of Matter transfer device at Spike, turning him into a purple puddle and then created a construct of a fan using his nanobots and blew away Spike's puddle. Phineas:Wait until Ferb here's about the fight I had. 'KO! ' Conclusion 'Boomstick:Wow,now that takes Dungeons and Dragons to a whole new level! ' Wiz:Spike may have had the edge in strength, durability,and expierence however Phineas was faster,smarter,and held the weaponry edge. 'Boomstick:Spike may have been able to keep up with characters such as Twilight Sparkle, who can keep up with Princess Luna who reacted to a beam capable of reaching the moon in seconds,which is pretty fucking fast however Phineas' tops this. ' Wiz:Phineas can pilot a spaceship that can not only fly around the sun in a second but can also reach 0 to 60 light years. After some calculating, we found that it's maximum speed is around 731.08 times the speed of light, far faster than anything Spike has kept up with. 'Boomstick:It also didn't help that Phineas had weapons like the Anti-Gravity gun which can essentially ragdoll Spike and could reduce Spike to liquid with the State of Matter Transfer Device. ' Wiz:We also can't forget that while Adult Spike is vastly superior to normal Spike tremendously,he still loses his control and becomes a much bigger target for Phineas to hit 'Boomstick:Well I guess this fight just had Spike blown away. ' Wiz:The winner is '''Phineas Flynn. Trivia *The calculation for Phineas' baseball feat was found by PhoenixFirestorm. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:OGToad Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019